Beware Ryoma's sister!
by manx160
Summary: What if not only the high school and middle were combined but Ryoma has a sister. Horrible at summaries!
1. Meet my Sister

When Ryoma arrived to the new schoolyard, everyone who honestly knew him started whispering to one another. He had never come to school the entire time last year with anyone who was not a part of the Seigaku Tennis Team and yet the very first day of his second year in middle he arrives with a girl and no ordinary girl, a high school girl. "This year's going to be interesting in the fact the Seigaku high and Seigaku middle are right next door to each other and the clubs were to be combined in everything except certain competitions, "Ryoma thought while guiding his older sister to the high school and ignoring everyone else in the process.

Suddenly he was intercepted by Tezuka the previous year's captain of the Seigaku Middle Tennis Team. Before Ryoma could say anything, he was glomped by Eiji. Mean while Tezuka asked, "Who is your friend and why are you walking her to the High school. Ryoma finally getting a chance to respond thanks in part to Oishi's timely arrival says, "This is my older Sister Eve. And the reason for my escorting her is that she is going her as of this year."

Tezuka sensing something less than the truth said, "The full story or you'll be running laps straight through Tennis Practice today."

Ryoma say's "Then I'll run laps!"

Eve laughing say's, "What he's failing to say for fear of my wrath is that I'm Blind and that I've blackmailed him into escorting me to the office."

Ryoma says, "I got to get her to the office in time to make it to my own classes."

Tezuka smiles and says, "Let's go."

After Classes, clubs were introduced to the new rules, which in all reality were not any different from before with the exception that there were two teacher supervisors, one for middle and one for high school. Ryuzaki was the teacher in charge of the middle school. A man by the name of Nara was in charge of the High school. The rules were pretty much the same in all the other aspects.

As usual, Ryoma was the first one ready to go for afternoon practice. Asking Eve to help him warm up while he waited was probably stupid but you have to face the facts. Eve was a Great Tennis Player. A fact she proved repeatedly every time she played despite the fact that she was blind. Therefore, when Tezuka came out the see the coach shouting advice to Ryoma he was stunned that she was even letting Eve play.

As a point of honor, Tezuka walked up the Ryuzaki and asked, "Is this smart letting someone who is blind play…." Stopping stunned by the coach's laughter. Ryuzaki said, "You know how at this point in time you could not win against Nanjiroh even if you wanted to? Well, that girl was born blind and taught herself how to play Tennis By sound and feel alone and since she was ten Nanjiroh has been unable to get a point off her if she were to play at her full potential."

As the warm up for Ryoma wound down Fuji arrived to see the outcome. Having heard of Eve being Ryoma's sister he walked up and asked for a match against her. When she nodded acceptance Ryoma said realizing that Fuji had not heard about her being blind "Whatever you do don't hold back You do and not only have you've lost but she will feel insulted." Suddenly Eiji and Oishi arrived in time to see the beginning of the match and both cried, "Are you crazy."

To this Ryoma said, "She beats both me and my stupid father on a daily basis. So shut up and watch the Match."

Saddly I do not own POT but wish i did

Next Time Eve's match with Fuji. This is my first fan fic. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. First match between Eve and Fuji

I do not own sadly, but Eve is my creation.

As Fuji took the first serve and it was a dozy of a serve everyone in the regulars winced feeling sorry for Eve who would not be able to hold her own at least that is what they thought. Inui started taking notes at once on her style of play. Just as she returned Fuji's unbeatable serve, at least it was unbeatable until they met. As the rally continued the rest of the Seigaku, middle and high tennis team arrived. Suddenly Eve hit a lob, seeing what she planed Ryoma groaned at the thought. Fuji never one to let an opportunity is away from him leapt for a smash to find the ball had changed direction. Fuji was stunned. 15/love was called out by Ryuzaki who had only seen Eve use that technique once before. To the side Kaidoh, Momo, and all the other regulars cried what in the world was that, except for Ryoma that is who answered by saying, "The change over Lob volley is what we call it. She developed originally to get around dad's version of the Tezuka Zone. It has different levels. That was a level One. The level goes up for each time the ball changes direction. The Higher the level the faster the ball moves. The highest level I have ever seen her use in a match was a level 200 and that was against me. I hate it when she uses that technique."

Suddenly Fuji gave Eve a lob and she went for the smash and got it. That is until Fuji used his Brown Bear to return the smash. Unfortunately, that tactic to tie them failed when she returned it to Fuji with deadly accuracy that meant the tennis ball going between Fuji's legs. Every one's jaw dropped even Ryoma's who had been playing tennis with her from day one. Ryuzaki called out 30/love. The match continued until Eve won the game. Everyone was stunned and then the high school coach, Nara told Fuji the unthinkable, that he was off the team.

"It is unacceptable for you to lose to a girl and remain on this team,' the coach said.

Eve then said, "Play me a game. If I win Fuji stays but, if you win I will teach you my change over lob volley."

"Fine then You may serve," the coach said highly doubting she could serve anything at all. A rally did not even start. Eve served with such speed and accuracy that it stunned the High School Coach. The match was over immediately.

Ryoma smiled and said, "That's her sniper serve. Oh by the way Fuji, coach you should know that you lost to someone who was born blind." The entire team was stunned into silence and then Fuji laughed.

As Eve waited for Ryoma to change out of his practice clothes, she approached Oishi and Eiji and said, "If you don't want the entire Tennis Team and the schools to know that you two are dating each other you will not mention me blackmailing Ryoma to anyone outside the tennis clubs." She then turned to Ryoma who then saw the pail and shocked Eiji and Oishi. He then said, "Unless you want to deal with something worse than what Fuji would come up with I suggest you do as she says, because no matter how scary Fuji can be, she's scarier. Which by the way was why I was willing to run laps."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: do not own pot tears

Sorry, for not updating sooner. Any Ideas for a chapter title please let me know! Well enjoy!

When Ryoma and Eve got home, both parents who were celebrating grabbed them and started to dance with them all around the house. Laughing at their parents act with such carefree attitudes both Eve and Ryoma escaped by saying they had homework. I wonder what has them in such a mood Eve wondered. Suddenly her body was on fire and eve said, "I need to go to my room."

Ryoma turned around to see Eve hurrying towards her room and shook his head while thinking, "It's that time of month." Grateful once more, that he was still too young to deal with the family curse on his mother's side, but he still was curious as to which animals he is aligned. As Ryoma finished his homework he realized that there was only one thing that could make his parents happy and in a celebrating mood and that was they found a guide animal specialist who trained cats of some sort.

"I hope that it will work," Ryoma thought.

Suddenly Eve came running in to his room and said "Mom found a man who trains Mimics and he's agreed to think about training one for me!" Ryoma smiled and said, "As long as it's not a canine of any sort I'm happy."

The Next day at tennis practice Eve sat out and meditated, but half way through a dog came running around the corner casing a rabbit. Eve unfortunately heard the dog and started running as she rounded a corner she transformed in to a white long haired cat and climbed up a tree. As she waited for a rescue in the form of Ryoma while looking down at the dog she noticed, a boy who happened to be Fuji. Eve thought, "Uh Oh. How long has he been there?" Fuji stunned at what he had seen was quick to grab Eve's clothes that been left behind when she transformed in to the cat. He then got rid of the dog. After which he walked to the tree in which eve was hiding and said, "Come on down Eve. We need to talk." All the while feeling like he was crazy.

He then took Eve to a room so she could Transform and get dressed. While Eve got dressed she asked, "So what are you going to do with the information I inadvertently gave you, Fuji."

Fuji smiled as she came out and said, "I'm leaving you this secret, because I don't want to lose a good tennis opponent to a bunch of scientists."

Eve smiled and said, "Then I'll tell you something, I can transform into other cats as well. One of which is a White Siberian Tiger. It's just when my hormones or emotions are going wild I can't control when or what I transform into and yes Ryoma knows."

Fuji asked, "So can you see in cat form?"

Eve sighed, "Yes and its hard not to come to school just to see what everyone looks like."

Fuji then gets an Idea and smiles wide. Then says, "Why don't we go on a pretend date and freak out Ryoma and then we go to my house you transform and we look at pictures of everyone you met so far."

Eve giggles and says, "You're on!" Just as Ryoma comes running up.

Ryoma says while paling slightly, "I'm not going to like what you're about to say am I." All the while knowing a giggling Eve meant bad news.

Not saying a word, Eve stuns both Ryoma and Fuji by leaning over and kissing Fuji. She then skips off towards the tennis courts in look for a match.


	4. The Team Gets a Surpise

As Eve runs off to look for a match, Ryoma says under his breath, "I'm so dead." He turned and looked at Fuji who had been stunned by eve. Starting to follow Eve back to the court Fuji looked back to see not Ryoma but Ryoma's clothes and a small black kitten. Fuji then smiles realizing that Ryoma had the same problem as Eve. Fuji then says, "Ryoma-kun look at your hands." As Ryoma looks down to see to black cat paws and starts yelling, "great of all the times the family curse could have hit it had to happen at school, during tennis practice where anyone could see me, and in front of the most sadist person I've ever met after my sister. The same said sister who is pressing me…." Ryoma paused then looked at Fuji and said, "I'm so not completing that thought." Fuji just smiled and said, "Do you want me to stash you in the locker room and go call your parents." "No, but get Eve she won't be like my dad and make fun of me and my mom would kill me since it's not life threatening. Oh god, did I just say that." Fuji smiled at the Ryoma kitten he was carrying and said, "You sure did, Ryoma-kun."

After Fuji and Eve returned Ryoma was able to start to calm down that is until all of the regulars on the tennis team came to find out what was going on to cause Fuji and Ryoma to act weird and why the only one in on it was Eve. Suddenly, every tennis team member he knew was staring at Ryoma and were picking him up and cuddling him despite the fact that he said no that is until Tezuka took Ryoma and set him on his Right shoulder. (an: Ryoma on Tezuka's right shoulder.) Tezuka then said, "Alright, Someone spill what's going on with Ryoma and why is he a cat."

Eve then smiled while saying, "Family curse on Mom's side of the family. When Puberty hits a member of the family then the curse actives and causes the member to be able to control the transformation unless said person's emotions or hormones are going haywire. In Ryoma's case it's just the initial transformation and what type of felines we can change into varies from person to person." Suddenly, Tezuka was on the ground with a snow leopard on his lap. The Leopard then said, "Sorry, Bucho. And just because I'm in the form of a cat does not mean that I'm unable to talk," while leveling his glare at every one watching him get of Tezuka. Then as if none of this happened Ryoma was himself again on naked and blushing profusely while saying, "I'm going home now as soon as I've gotten dressed." Only to turn around and see his teammates were looking at Eve and Fuji making out that is except for one. The very one he had a crush on. He then squeaked and fled as soon as he had cloths on his back.

All the while thinking that the curse made it harder to hide his emotions.

AN: Again, I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did then you would already know Eve.


	5. The Family and an Anouncement

When Ryoma got home he yelled, "Old man you are on your own with Eve." He then barely made it in to his room and closed the door before he transformed once more into his house cat form. He then hid in his room that is until Eve came and blackmailed him into joining the family for dinner but as he walked towards the dining table, he transformed in to the snow leopard. Nanjiroh's jaw dropped and he yelled, "Is this why you left me to your sister's tender care, you brat." Rinko got up and walked over to Ryoma, but not before saying to Nanjioh, "Keep your perverted magazines away from Ryoma or else." When she reached Ryoma, she gave him a big hug and asked, "Is this possibly the reason that every half hour or so, one of your teammates calls to ask how you're doing?" Ryoma nodded. Rinko smiled and said, "You are going to school tomorrow, and the sooner you tell your crush that you like them the easier it will be on you." Ryoma looked asking, "How did you…Eve you promised!" Eve smiled and said, "I promised not to tell anyone on the team and it is not as if I told mom who it was and I did not say a word to dad either. Besides, she asked me if you had a crush or not, and I just confirmed her suspicions, nothing more. Would you rather I had called Ryoga told him you have a crush." Ryoma deeming it safer to not reply to that question said, "I'm going to eat and then I'm going to bed would someone put my plate where I can reach It seeing as I still have no control." After the meal Ryoma said, "I'll see you all in the morning."

The next morning Ryoma woke up an hour earlier than usual in order to meditate and focus so he could avoid transforming at school. All too soon, it was time to leave. When they reached the school turned and said, "The reason mom wants you to confess to your crush is because it is a proven fact that our family transforms more often around those we like when said person does not know that we like them." Ryoma just scowled, he went decidedly white as he realized that all the regulars plus Inui heard Eve. Ryoma just turned and started running laps to get away from every one especially Eve. Fuji smiled and said, "let me guess he is just going to make it harder on himself and it is the information of who he has a crush on that you are blackmailing him with."

Eve just nodded and said, "It can't be helped. He gets his stubbornness from our dad, but then so do I?" Tezuka then walked up and said, "Everyone there is a mixed tournament coming up and it is to be comprised of senior and junior high regulars both boys and girls. Those entering the tournament do not have to be official members of the tennis club. The coaches and Capitan Aizen wanted to know if you wanted to participate as the rules state that a member may be handicapped if they can prove to the board that they can play." Eve smiled and said, "I would love to."

AN:Once again I do not own Prince of Tennis. Please read and review.


End file.
